Marvel vs Predator
by V1ndicat0r
Summary: Wolverine, Deadpool, Elektra, the Punisher, Crossbones, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike, and Carnage have all been dropped on a Predator game preserve planet, and are now being hunted. Who's gonna make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

"_There is no hunting like the hunting of a man. Those who have hunted armed men long enough and like it, care for nothing else afterward." - __**Ernest Hemingway**_

**Chapter 1**

Wolverine woke up in the middle of a jungle, the last thing he remembered happening, he was falling. Before that he was in Westchester and then there was a light. He woke up surrounded by various people he knew, superhero, super villain, and everything in between. First there was a man in a red mask and uniform. He was known as the merc with a mouth, the lunatic Deadpool. Next was a woman in a red uniform with sais, Elektra, master ninja and assassin. A large hairy man with blonde hair that looked more like a beast than a man, his archenemy Sabretooth. A gunman with a skull mask, the mercenary, Crossbones. Another woman, Japanese, Lady Deathstrike, a cyborg with a vendetta against Wolverine. Another gunman in a black uniform with a skull logo, the vigilante who waged a one man war on crime, the Punisher. And finally a creature that looked similar to Venom but slimmer and red, Carnage, a serial killer that had been bonded with an alien symbiote.

Wolverine could not have woken up at a worse time. He was standing in the middle of a mexican standoff. Everyone who had a weapon, had it drawn, and everyone was itching to kill one another.

"Hey Logan, you're finally awake buddy," said Deadpool, "And good timing to cause we need really your help. As you can see those guys have Carnage on their side and we don't."

"Oh you guys don't have to worry about me, you see right now I'm feeling pretty content to just sit back watch all of you kill each other." Carnage said gleefully, "Maybe I'll kill the last man standing though."

Wolverine got to his feet and drew his claws.

"Come on runt, this tussle's gonna be more fun with you in it." Sabretooth snarled.

Then Wolverine's nose twitched and he turned away from the standoff, "We ain't alone guys," he said.

Then what looked like a laser sight with three dots made its way onto Deadpool. "Oh cool," he said.

Then an energy blast hit Deadpool.

"OW!" he yelped.

The Punisher and Crossbones shot at the direction the blast came from and kicked up a cloud of dust. And right there the group saw what they were up against, well partially. What they could best make out was that they were up against three enemies based on the glowing eyes, that they were big, and more than likely really mean and tough. Deadpool got back on his feet having healed from the blast. More laser sights aimed at the group,

"Uh guys I'm thinking it might be a good idea if, WE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Deadpool yelled as he took off.

Everyone took off shortly after, with the exception of Carnage who was looking at the invisible enemy with delight. He turned his hands into weapons and laughed maniacally as he charged at them. Wolverine, Deadpool, Sabretooth, Elektra, Punisher, Deathstrike, and Crossbones were running, but they all seemed to be going in different directions. Eventually they all tripped and went rolling down a hill. They finally fell off a cliff and into a small lake. They had managed to catch their breath but for how long none of them knew.

"Anyone wanna tell me what the fuck I just saw there?" Crossbones asked angrily.

"I'd say we've been dropped onto an alien game preserve," Wolverine said, "Wanna take a guess who's hunting who bub?"

Everyone just stood there in silence realizing that Wolverine was more than likely right.

"Why would they take us?" Deathstrike asked.

"Why wouldn't they," Elektra retorted, "Look at us, what do we all have in common?"

Deadpool snapped his fingers in realization, "Oh yeah, we're all eight of the world's best killers. Which means that's why they're hunting us."

Sabretooth broke out laughing, "These guys think they can kill me, I say let em come, I'll paint the jungle with their blood."

"Yeah that's why you turned tail and ran Creed," Wolverine said.

"So did you runt." Sabretooth said back.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think I'd like to get the fuck off this planet," Crossbones said.

"I'm gonna agree with him here," Punisher said. Crossbones was taken aback. Punisher looked in his direction, "Don't get used to it Rumlow."

"If any of us want to live through this, we will have to work together," Elektra said.

"I would rather be killed by one of those things than work with this gaijin." Deathstrike proclaimed pointing at Wolverine, and with that she took off.

"I'm gonna go with the lady on this one," Sabretooth said and he left after her.

"Well Rumlow how bout you?" Wolverine asked Crossbones.

"Look I don't like any of you, but even I know I stand a better chance with you. So I'll play nice for now. But once we're back on Earth, well," Crossbones said.

And with that a tentative alliance was forged between the five, they were gonna find a way of this planet, and they were going to kill every one of those aliens that got in their way.

Predator's game:

Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett): Mutant, retractable claws, accelerated healing, heightened senses, entire skeleton surgically laced with adamantium

Elektra (Elektra Natchios): Master ninja and assassin

Deadpool (Wade Wilson): Mercenary, genetically accelerated healing factor, completely insane

The Punisher (Frank Castle): Vigilante that wages a one man war on crime, trained to peak physique for baseline human

Sabretooth (Victor Creed): Mutant, enhanced strength and agility, heightened senses, accelerated healing, entire skeleton surgically laced with adamantium

Lady Deathstrike (Yuriko Oyama): Cyborg, adamantium talons

Crossbones (Brock Rumlow): Mercenary, expert marksman, trained to peak physique for baseline human

Carnage (Cletus Kassady): Serial killer bonded with an alien symbiote that grants him superhuman abilities


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Run keep running" a lone man said to himself. He was just gun for hire, last thing he could remember was doing a job in Cameroon now he was here, on another planet, being hunted. Eventually a blast got him in the back and he fell to the ground. He was going to die here. One of those creatures that had been hunting him then decloaked. Two blades came out of a bracer the creature was wearing and tore into his back. With that, the creature tore out his spine and skull and let out a battlecry, having killed his prey and taken his trophy.

From the trees Deathstrike and Sabretooth observed him.

"These are some real mean motorscooters," Sabretooth said.

"If this is what they send after normal humans, imagine what they have for us," Deathstrike said back.

"I think I'm starting to like these guys," Sabretooth said with glee.

Later at a stream Sabretooth helped himself to some water, while Deathstrike pondered on everything they had seen today.

"Creed what do you remember before we got here?" she asked.

"I was off picking up an arms shipment, then there was a light, and when I came to I was in freefall. When I hit the ground I noticed there were other chutes, think I might've heard flight engines to." he recounted, "You going somewhere with this?"

"This planet may not be where those hunters come from, it's possible this entire planet is the preserve," she said.

"And you're thinking maybe they got a way off this planet?" Sabretooth said back.

"Yes, and it may be the same way they brought us here. If this planet is a preserve then there must be a camp for those hunters," she led on.

"Which means their ship can't be too far. All we need is a pilot," he said grinning.

Deathstrike walked through the jungle playing bait for the hunters while Sabretooth from the trees waited in ambush. Then his nose twitched, he smelled something. Then he heard some alien clicking noise from behind him and one of hunters jumped him and pushed him down to the ground. Sabretooth got back up claws bared while the hunter decloaked. This one was bigger from the last one he saw, much bigger. Its mask looked like more bestial, with large tusks on it, its armor was covered in spikes, and it wore gauntlets with bloody spiked knuckles, definitely an opponent more Sabretooth's speed. He just smiled.

"I've been aching for a tussle with one of you all day," he said ready to kill.

Sabretooth and the hunter then charged at each other. Sabretooth clawed at the hunter while the hunter punched chunks of flesh out his skin. Sabretooth didn't care he was enjoying himself way too much. His claws were covered in the hunter's alien blood, it glowed a flourescent green. He just had more of an excuse to let his animal out. The hunter then unsheathed its blades and things really escalated. Clawing, biting, slicing, and punching Sabretooth and the hunter kept fighting. By now both were covered in each other's blood. Sabretooth then made a bull rush at the hunter but this time the hunter got the upper hand on blades cut across Sabretooth's stomach and his internal organs began to fall out. The hunter then landed a couple hits across the face and broke Sabretooth's neck. The hunter then laid him on his stomach and ripped out his skull and spine, the victor in this fight. The hunter let out its battlecry.

Deathstrike ran, ran as fast as she could from the fight. After what she saw she was now feeling fear again. She hadn't felt this in a long time. She saw what that alien did to Sabretooth and she did not want that happening to her. Then an energy blast hit near her and knocked her on the ground. Another one of those hunter decloaked, blades drawn, ready to kill her. Deathstrike got back on her feet and charged at the hunter. She let the hunter take her left arm off and then she ran her right side talons through the hunter's chest and killed it. Taking time to look at what she just did Deathstrike was now running an adrenaline high but that quickly ended when another energy blash got her in the back. Another hunter came in and ripped her head off for its trophy.


End file.
